Locked Memories
by aznXxanj3L
Summary: Misha is once again sent to Earth to help Kotarou on Earth 15 years later...butKotarou doen't seem to be the same! What happened to Kotarou's life after Misha left?
1. Misha's return

Okay...So this is my first fanfic. Don't be too critical , and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short...It'll pick up quickly with twists and randomness, so stay tuned!!!

* * *

"_I want you to make it so that I can't see angels anymore."_

"MISHA!" A loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"Uwww….ah?" Misha glanced up sleepily, half awake.

"GET UP!!!" Sasha yelled, irritated. "It seems that your human _love_ has been having some troubles lately…and well, you've been ordered to help him again. The papers are all right here."

"EH? Really, weally, suuuu?" Misha asked, surprised.

"Yeah. But don't get your hopes _too high_, babe. _Your Kotarou isn't the same._"

"Sacchan, what do you-" but before Misha could finish, she was once again dragged off onto Earth…

"I wish you the best, Misha…" Sasha whispered…

x-x-x

"What did Sacchan meanies? My Kotarou-kun's not the samey wamey???" Misha moaned throughout the 'ride' toward Earth.

"Don't ask me, OK? You've been asking for the past 5 minutes, and we're nearly here." The Earth traveler said, aggravated.

The spark of light that indicated Earth suddenly flashed a distant memory in Misha.

"Oh Kotarou-kun…are you really weally different?"

**End of chapter 1.**

* * *

So there it is...hope you liked it!!! and please review. : ) thanks! 


	2. Different Much?

So I got chapter 2 up...phew. Once again, I'm sorry for making these chapters so short, but it's hard until I get all the characters bunched up together for some drama,

* * *

"Ughhh…another day…" Kotarou Higuchi rolled out of bed, now 26. He stared out at the rising sun which reflected on the dusty photograph which he treasured so…

_I was 15 years ago when she I wished her away. I miss her, yet I still can't have her…Ugh, Kotarou, get your mind straight. Misha won't be coming back…and I gotta figure out my problem at the company first…_

_Oh Kotarou-kun! Suuuu! _

Kotarou blinked. "…Misha-san?"

_Kotarou-kun!!! Suuu! I'm coming to help you!!!_

Kotarou stared up towards the heavens that were no illuminated by the sun. "Misha-san?!"

"Yups, Kotarou-kun! I'm back!!! Suuuuuuu!!!" Misha glomped Kotarou.

Kotarou jerked back. "Mi-Misha-san?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY CAN I SEE YOU???"

"Ums, well, if ya don't want me here, I can always go backy wack to the heavens…suu. But I was toldy wold what you were in deep trouble, suuu."

"Uh, no, Misha-san!!! I want you here! I mean yeah, I don't what you to leave…again."

"Suuu? So ums, what's up with you Kotarou-kuns?"

"Well…I was on my way to work…you can stay here until I'm back. I'm already half an hour late!" Kotarou dashed for the door, leaving Misha alone in that same apartment where so much happened. Just then, a sudden flash formed a dark haired figure outside the window…

"Su? Shia-san?"

* * *

So Shia's back...or is she? Oh, if any of you were wondering, this is post manga, not anime. Just in case any of you were confused. So I hoped you guys are ready for chapter 3!!! I also have an short upcoming break, so I'll be spending that time writing. Oh, and when Misha's talking to Kotarou, she's in her 'Earth' form...heh. Kotarou still can't see her in her 'angel' form...or can he? 

Anyways, thank you for the revies and please keep reviewing: )

**dragon off darkness**- thanks for being the first reviewer. : and, thank you.


	3. Hurt

Thank GOD I got this up. :) Well, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and if you look, you might find some spoilers in here. -hint hint- This is my favorite chapter. x) It also explains some important things, and chapter 4 should be up around tomorrow. Stay tuned!

**a/n:** I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN, OR THE CHARACTERS N ANY WAY. No one does, except for Koge-Donbo :)

* * *

Misha rushed out of the apartment, catching up to Kotarou as he went into the elevator.

"Waities, Kotarou-kun! I just saw Shia-san outside!!! Suuu!" Misha grabbed on to Kotarou's arm.

"I'M GOING TO WORK!!!" Kotarou roared, jerking away from Misha.

"B-b-but Kotarou-kuns…" Misha whispered, obviously scared of Kotarou now. "Shia-san…and…but…" Turning into her 'angel' form, Misha floated away, tears in her eyes. (And obviously, Kotarou cannot see Misha's angel form, so she, disappeared before him.)

"Huh…? Misha-san? MISHA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Kotarou sighed. _"Now I've hurt her too…What's wrong with me?" _he thought.

* * *

"_Oh Kotarou-kuns… What happened to you? You used to be so gentle and sweet…yet still blunt and bold all the timey wime…Did you forget everything that we went through together after I left?" _Misha sobbed as she flew down and nested herself beside a group of trees outside of the complex. "Kotarou-kun…" Misha sighed, upset. 

"_Hi Misha-san."_ A familiar voice rang through Misha's head.

Misha jerked up. "Shia-san? Is that you?" Misha looked around. "Where are you?"

"_Heheheh. You see, I'm still not strong enough to regenerate and come back to Earth yet…but I have enough strength to communicate with you in your head…"_ Shia's voice echoed throughout Misha's head.

"So you're like my consiencey wheshy?" Misha asked.

"_Well, sure. But I promise I'll help you with Kotarou and unlocking-"_ Shia suddenly stopped.

"Unlocking what, suuu? I don't understand. What's wrong with Kotarou-kun? Everyone keeps telling me thaty whaty…" A slight breeze ruffled Misha's pink hair, and somehow, Misha knew that Shia was 'resting'. "Eh?"

**

* * *

**

"Kotarou Higuchi, you're very late today. We have a new assignment for you, and from now on, you're going to have a partner." The head CEO of the company spoke with a firm voice. "Takeshi, you may enter."

"Thank you," The voice brought chills to Kotarou's flesh, horribly reminding him of his childhood friend.

Ten-chan entered the room, 10 years older since Kotarou last saw him, dressed smartly in a business suit, his blonde hair neatly trimmed. "Oh. So _this_ is my partner, huh?" He spoke with disgust in his voice.

Kotarou just stared. How and why was Ten-chan here?

* * *

AHHHHHH so Ten-chan's here. :O I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for the reviews. 

I might introduce some new characters in the upcoming chapters...keep reading+reviewing! Thank you!


	4. Not my Fault

Chapter 4's up. :) Please review+ enjoy the story!

**a/n: I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

Kotarou stared up. Ten-chan glared back, evidently cold…as usual. 

The CEO cleared his throat. "Ahem. Both of you will be working together on this project. I understand that you two are childhood friends, Kotarou. Thank me later, this should be easy and give you a break. For now, the project blueprints are on your office, Takeshi. You both may go."

_What? Ten-chan has an OFFICE? But I've been here ever since I started that janitor job and worked my way up…why haven't I ever realized Ten-chan was here? Yeah, WHY IS HE HERE??? _Kotarou's mind ran amok, confused.

"So…Takeshi, huh?" Kotarou tried.

Ten-chan turned to face Kotarou with blazing eyes. "Don't think I'm gonna help you with this…_break_ you're having. I'm going to make this the toughest assignment you've ever had, got it?" He smirked and walked at a faster pace.

_So he's still mad at me…_

Kotarou sighed. It wasn't really his fault at what happened between them…Had Ten-chan harbored a deep hatred with the fight as the root of it all?

* * *

_**Flashback: 10 years ago**_

_It was a month till they would both graduate: Kotarou and Takeshi, best friends since an early age. _

"_Hey! Ten-chan!" Kotarou panted as he caught up to his friend. "Guess what? I got into my first collage choice! I know I chose one that was in America, but hey! Isn't that great?"_

"_You're leaving all of us?" Ten-chan questioned coldly._

_Kotarou was taken aback. "Um…Well, what collage did you get into, Ten-chan?" _

_Takeshi didn't answer. Instead, he took a long stare a Kotarou pushed him to the ground and ran. _

_Kotarou lifted himself up from the floor: Ten-chan was about 15 yards away. Boiling with anger, he ran after Takeshi, making sure to strangle him when he was caught._

_The next thing he knew, Kotarou and Takeshi were glaring at each other, fury rolling out of their mouths with Koboshi between them._

"_Stop it you guys! I'm not gonna let you two fight till death!" _

_Kotarou pushed Koboshi hard and she landed with a THUD, unconscious. Ten-chan glowered at Kotarou, seething with anger as he picked Koboshi up._

"_Don't miss us." Ten-chan walked past Kotarou, knocking him backwards._

End of Flashback

* * *

Kotarou gave another heaving sigh. That day wasn't his fault, really. _Ten-chan asked for it. _Kotarou thought. Just then, another memory unlocked itself…

* * *

"_K-K-Kotarou…"_

"_It's OK Koboshi-chan. I'm sorry, okay? Just stay the strong person you are and you'll get through this." Kotarou picked up Koboshi's hand and clasped it with both of his. _

"_Kotarou…don't…Ten-chan…please…never…leave…best…friend…uhh…" Koboshi gave a deep inhale._

"_KOBOSHI-CHAN! Are you alright? Don't overdo yourself!" _

"_KOBOSHI? KOBOSHI, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Ten-chan's voice echoed throughout the hospital corridor and the door flew open. "Koboshi!" He turned to Kotarou. _

"_You know this is your fault, right?"_

"_MY fault?" _

"_Guys…no…" Koboshi shuddered._

"_KOBOSHI!" Both guys rushed beside her_

"_Please…no more…fights…" Koboshi gave a sad look and closed her eyes. "Bye Ten-chan…Kotarou…" Her arms fell limp and the doctors ushered Kotarou and Takeshi out…_

The scene changed.

_Ten-chan and Kotarou were walking out of the hospital when Ten-chan spoke._

"_You killed Koboshi."_

_Kotarou looked around. "No. I didn't. You did." _

_Ten-chan glared at Kotarou with deep hatred. "I will never forgive you." And he took off._

_Kotarou stared back and once again he was alone…_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Ahhhh so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. :) I know I did. So anyone have any guesses at what wrong's with Kotarou??? 

**JapanCat**- Haha. Ten-chan isnt the bad guy, seriously. :)


	5. Hidden memories

Wow...I got this up... I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and my friend was all 'WHAT? Awww poor Kotarou' or something the whole time. O3O;; dun ask. haha

**a/n: I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

Misha stared up toward the sky. It was nearly dusk, and Kotarou still wasn't back. Sighing, Misha resumed to cooking (of course, with Shia's help. )

_Kotarou-kuns was just upsety wety this morning…he didn't really weally mean to push me…Maybes he's just upsety at the facty wact I mentioned Shia-san…_

Misha cleaned up the kitchen after making Kotarou's dinner, which she set on the table.

"Uwah? What's thisie wissie?" Misha tugged at a black cardboard box hidden deep in a cabinet.

"Wowsies! This is everythingy that Kotarou-kuns, Koboshi, Ten-chan and me ever did!!! Misha picked up a photograph of Kotarou at New Years. Oh…this was around the time when I passed my testy! Him too! We were so happy about it…?"

There was another compartment in the cardboard box filled with many folded up papers.. "A letter?" Misha gently lifted out a crumpled paper that lay on the top…

_Dear Misha-san,_

_I don't know if you still remember me, but I hope you're still watching me…_

_I just graduated from high school and I'm all set for college! I'm pretty excited, but I don't know… Koboshi-chan, Ten-chan and me are all going out for a small friendly reunion next weekend…_

_Hope everything's OK up there._

_Yours Forever, _

_Kotarou_

Misha picked up another letter and started reading…

_Misha-san, Misha-san! _

_Ten-chan got really mad at me today... Well, it wasn't my fault though! He blamed me for killing Koboshi-chan…but it was all his fault, I swear!!! _

_I'm going off to collage soon…_

_Please help me…_

_Kotarou_

Misha stared at the paper, shocked. _Did Kotarou really weally kill Koboshi-chan? No, that can't be. The Kotarou-kun I knew would never do that!_

_**But he's not who you knew anymore, Misha.**_

_Shia-san? Whaddya mean, suuu?_

_**Just keep reading and you'll see…but try not to get too wound up on this, ok? **_

Misha took out another piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Misha-san…_

_Everything's been terrible. I mean, I barely made it out of college, and I have absolutely no one now…even dad left me one night and never came back…Misha-san, you'd never leave me right?_

_But you did…_

_I'm sorry Misha-san. I just can't take life as it is anymore…please come and save me…_

_Kotarou_

Now Misha was almost done with the small pile of letters. Reaching for the last one, the door slammed and Kotarou walked in.

"Misha-san? What are you doing…?"

* * *

Ooooh Misha gets caught!!! Wonder what'll happen next...

**JapanCat-** Haha, don't worry, theres more to the story.

**TheMilkshakeDance-** Oh! Thank you: )


	6. I Believe in You

Ta-daaaaa! Chapter 6 is up:) Hope you guys enjoy!!! Oh, and thanks to those 8 reviews i got. I just counted them today...thank you all who reviewed :)

**a/n:** I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN IN ANY WAY

* * *

"Misha-san?" Kotarou asked again. 

Misha shoved the letters into the cardboard box and slammed the cabinet door just as Kotarou came in. "Oh! Ummm…Hiyas, Kotarou-kuns! I was…er…cooking?" Misha looked up at Kotarou, evidently worried that he might go into the cardboard box…

"Oh. Well, today was pretty tough…I mean, Ten-chan's my new project _partner_." Kotarou spat the last word. "I mean, c'mon! The nerve of that guy…" Kotarou's voice trailed off as Misha was lost in her own thoughts…

_Should I tell him that I found out about those things? Oh Kotarou-kuns…I hope you're doing all right in there. I know that you're still the kind and sweet guy you were all those years ago inside…I believe in you…Kotarou-kuns…_

"..Misha-san?" Misha blinked rapidly, and found Kotarou's face inches away from her's. Blushing furiously, Misha gave a huge, forced smile. "Ah…sorries, Kotarou-kuns!" Kotarou gave Misha a long hard and cold stare. "Misha-san…you know that I still love you right?" Kotarou whispered. He leaned over and kissed her for a good 3 minutes. "Is something bugging you?" He continued.

Misha was now beet red, her pink hair blowing around her from the breeze, which made her look…angelic. **(a/n: The irony…)** "Oh, Kotarou-kuns, I was just worried about you when you went off to workies!!! Suuuu! " Misha smiled.

That night at dinner…

"Mmmm." Kotarou was on his second plate. "Hey, Misha-san, this is just like what Shia-san used to make…it's like she's alive again…"

Misha just gave him one of her innocent smiles.

"Oh yeah…look, Misha-san. I'm sorry for this morning…I don't know what's come over me. Ever since you left…I don't know. I've been…more and more…angry. And lately, it seems that I hurt people without reason. I can't help it…" Kotarou sighed.

A blast of realization hit Misha. _'Your Kotarou isn't the same.'_ That w_as what Sacchan told her…was this the reason for all of Kotarou's troubles? _She stared up at Kotarou, obviously deep in thought.

"Don't worries, Kotarou-kuns!" Misha beamed. "I'm one hundred percenty wenty that you're the samey wamey!!! And if you need helps, I'll be here the whooole ways!"

Something clicked in Kotarou's mind as Misha said those last few words. _"I'll be here cheering you the whooole ways, suuu!" _"Misha-san…those were the words you said to me right before I took the exam…and right before you disappeared…" Kotarou stared blankly upward as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh Misha-san…Misha-san…"

Misha stared at Kotarou and instantly got up to console him. "Oh Kotarou-kuns!" Misha hugged Kotarou as he got up and settled them both on the sofa. "Don't worry, suuu." _I believe in you._

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM KOTAROU THIS INSTANT!!!"

A familiar voice registered shock to both Misha and Kotarou. "Um…Koboshi-chan?" Kotarou asked with disbelief.

* * *

Huh...Wonder what's gonna happedn next, ne:) 

**Dark Shining Light- **well, here's an update, ASAP:)

**8yume-** I know, right? I mean, sure, the series ended...but I mean, at least write some post manga stories, people.

**JapanCat-** Thank you, Thank you. -bows- :)

Hoped everyone liked the chapter!!!


	7. The Trick

Wow! We're up to chapter 7 already! Well, anyways, I might be starting an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic soon, since all my friends have been nagging...I'll try and update s much as I can, but i'm going to switch the Ouran fanfic to my priority when I start. Don't worry though, it might not be until I get up to chapter 9 on this one...

**a/n:** I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN IN ANY WAY.

* * *

"K-Koboshi-chan?" Kotarou was speechless. Whirling around, he saw a flash of golden hair whiz past him, but then disappeared…

"Misha-san, did you just…er, hear or see Koboshi-chan???" Kotarou struggled for words, obviously perplexed.

"Suuu? Whaddya mean, Kotarou-kuns?" Misha looked up at Kotarou's face, worried. "You saw Koboshi-chans, suuu?"

Kotarou looked at the spot where he heard and saw Koboshi. "I know I saw her here…" Dragging himself off the floor, Kotarou walked around the spot where Koboshi had called out for him. "Koboshi-chan? Koboshi-chan??? Are you around here?"

"I'm right here, Kotarou. I've always been here. " A quiet voice knocked Kotarou backwards and onto Misha, causing him to blush.

"Koboshi-chan? Whoever's doing that, quit it! We all know that Koboshi is DEAD." At Kotarou's last word, a young girl showed herself, a mane of golden hair flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a high schooler's uniform and had fierce, bright eyes that glared at Kotarou. "Kotarou, you dummy."

Misha stared at Kotarou. "I wonder if I should tell him I knew…or maybe I'll just play alongy wongie…" Misha muttered to herself.

Kotarou was still agape at Koboshi's reappearance and glanced at Misha quickly. "Misha-san! It's Koboshi-chan!" He pointed to where Koboshi was standing.

"Eh? Kotarou-kuns, are you feeling alrighty whities?" Misha looked scared /worried now. "Kotarou-kun's, nothing's therey where!"

Kotarou stiffened. What was this? Some sort of practical joke? Well, Misha couldn't see 'Koboshi'…and he could? What was up with that?

Kotarou hesitated. Koboshi was still standing there, glaring at him, when, finally, she spoke. "Kotarou…I know something's wrong with you."

Kotarou stared at Koboshi before he started yelling. "OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG. I CAN SEE YOU AND MISHA CAN'T! AND YOU'RE…you're…you're dead…" His voice seemed to disappear at the end. Coughing, he stared talking again. "Koboshi…are you erm…alive?"

Koboshi started laughing maniacally. "Of course I'm not, Kotarou. I'm dead. You killed me. By accident, of course. But still."

Kotarou backed away from the form of Koboshi. Misha stood beside him, concerned. "Kotarou-kuns, are you sury, wure that you're okays?"

Kotarou took another glance at Koboshi, who was staring at him with a hungry look on her eyes. "Uh…Misha-san, I'm going to be fine as long as we can…get out of here!!!" Kotarou sprinted to the door, as Misha followed, locking the apartment.

"…Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" From the shadowy side of the room, a malicious voice spoke.

The Koboshi form glared. "I don't know how you did it, but I can talk to humans now. But that doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing." She held a steely gaze over to the figure in the shadows.

"Oh Koboshi-chan. You said that all you wanted was to see Kotarou Higuchi. And I let that happen. You just didn't say HOW you wanted to see him." Ten-chan walked out of the shadows and looked out the window where Misha and Kotarou were sitting beside each other on a bench.

Koboshi sighed longingly at the sight. "Oh Kotarou…I still love you…Please…forgive me..."

* * *

-dramatic music-

Oh well. so I think this story might be gonig really well for my first fanfic. :) I thank you all who reviewed!!! You made my day when I went onto check my email!!!


	8. Confessions and Confusion?

Well, sorry for the delay on this. Hope you enjoy it :)

a/n: I DO NOT OWN PITA-TEN IN ANY WAY.

* * *

Kotarou panted as he and Misha ran away from his apartment complex. 

"Uh…Misha-san, did you think that was Koboshi-chan's ghost?" Kotarou spoke after an awkward silence.

Misha gazed upwards towards the heavens. She **had** felt a ghostly presence before…Kotarou **had** killed Koboshi…and Koboshi was back?

"Misha-san??? Misha-san?" Kotarou waved his hand in front of her.

"EH! Suu, sowwies I blanked outy wouties like thats." Misha gave a nervous laugh.

-They had a long awkward silence for about another 15 minutes-

_Doesn't Misha have any questions for me? _Kotarou wondered_. Unless…no. Misha couldn't have known about the last few years…unless she did get my letters…but I never sent them! On the other hand, when she left, she promised to watch over me forever…_

He spoke with a soft, wavering voice. "Uh…Misha-san…did you receive any letters the past years?"

Misha gasped. _He knows I went through his box…Now what am I going to do? _

"Wells, Kotarou-kuns…Ummm…"

"Misha!" Kotarou's voice rose to an excited level. "You got my letters while you were in heaven didn't you?"

Misha looked into Kotarou's desperate face and gasped…

_I saw a bit of the same Kotarou I knew before in his eyes…_

Misha started crying. _I should just come clean with myself. He's bound to find out anyways…_

"The truth is Kotarou-kuns…I read you're cards while…well…I was cooking. I didn't mean to! But they were there…and…and…" Misha was gulping for air, her eyes wet with tears…

And before she knew it, Kotarou's body was pressed close to hers, pulling them into a tight hug.

"Misha, don't cry. It's okay…Well, it seems I have some explaining to do, right?" Kotarou gave a cheery grin.

Misha smiled and nodded. _He's not mad…_

Kotarou sighed. _Okay here goes nothing…_

"Well…after you left Misha, I don't really remember much…but still…Well, when I finished Jodai, I kind of had this problem…I don't know, but I always lashed out at people…maybe it's because you weren't there…or I just wanted things to go back the way they were…either way, I hurt a lot of people and I really regret it…"

"So I had temperamental issue…and Koboshi and Ten-chan were the only ones that would talk to me even though I hurt them too. So I was of to college soon…and then there was the incident with Koboshi…Ten-chan and I got into a really messy fight and all Koboshi wanted to do was help. Before I knew it, we were at the hospital and Ten-chan was mad…"

Kotarou took a breath and looked up at the sky. "After Koboshi's death, I really just…just…stopped being myself I guess. I couldn't help it if I kept hurting people…but Misha, if you were there…with me all those days ago, things might've been different…"

Misha stood up. "Are you blaming me for what happened to your life?" Hurt and confusion spoke out from Misha's mouth.

Kotarou turned and faced her. "No!" He said immediately. "Well…" he hesitated.

"I can't believe this." Kotarou heard Misha speak with disgust in her voice for once. "Kotarou-kun, I can't believe you!"

With that, she let her wings out and flew away again.

* * *

-more dramatic music- 

for some reason, I got the idea for this chapter while listening the 'Lost Heaven' by L'arcEnCiel...the fullmetal alchemist movie ending theme...haha. Well, please review


	9. Apologize

Ahhas...sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and I sort of forgot about my fanfiction. Sorry!!! Well, here's chapter 9! r&r please.

**Author's Note: I don't own Pita-Ten in anyway. Koge-Donbo does.**

* * *

Misha flew straight into a tree as she was flying away from Kotarou. "Owies…" Misha sighed, examining her slowly bulging head.

"You should look at where you're going." A tall dirty blonde figure had appeared.

Misha gasped and turned to see where the voice came from. "Nya-san…" she murmured, shocked.

Nya looked around. "Strange seeing you around here…again. Tell me, why are you back?"

Misha blinked. "I…I wanted to come back, suu. And I have an assignment concerning Kotarou…"

"Ah, Kotarou. So how is that…unfortunate soul?" Nya smirked.

Misha glared at him. "He's doing FINE."

"Really? Well, that seems to be a very loose 'fine'. Last time I checked, he killed his best friends, one physically and one mentally." Nya looked around. "Where is he? I thought you'd be clinging to him more then ever now."

Misha didn't know how to respond. "Uh..su…"

"Oh well. I though you'd be some help. Nya sighed. "Now I'll have to go find him myself…"

"Wait suu!!! WAIT!" Misha yelled. But Nya gone. "At least tell him that I'm sowwies…" Misha spoke to herself.

"Huh. I'd thought he'd never leave." Kotarou smiled as he sat next to Misha.

Misha gaped at Kotarou. "Kotarou-kuns! What are you doing here? I thought you were down over…" She glanced toward the direction she came from.

Kotarou laughed. "Misha, look. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've acted, how I've talked and what I've done…" He looked at her. "I think all I wanted was for you to come back…but when you didn't…well…" He shrugged a silent chuckle.

Misha beamed at Kotarou's face. "Oh Kotarou-kuns…suuu! I'm so glad...and I don't think I'll ever leave here agai-"

Kotarou grabbed Misha's shoulder in a close embrace. "…again…" Misha sighed as he rested her shoulders on Kotarou's shoulder. _He really hasn't changed at all…_

The leaves rustled as a slow breeze blew around the couple. Unknowingly, they were being watched…

* * *

Woahh...another cliffhanger...I think you guys must be getting tired of these cliffhangers, neh? Tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
